The princess and the dragon
by fiona200014
Summary: This is a RomeoXWendy, GajeelXLevy, and NatsuXLucy fanfic. It is based off of the princess and the frog/beauty and the beast. Basically Natsu and Gajeel make a drunk Makarov mad on Wendy's birthday and he turns them into dragons. Warning: There might be some cussing due to Gajeel being Gajeel:S Dat's all imma say, you'll have to read it to find out the rest:3
1. Dragoneel

The front door suddenly burst open, revealing a tall man with silver hair and red eyes standing next to a small boy holding a black cat with round ears. The boy had spiky black hair with a few piercings with the same red eyes as the man next to him.  
"Igneel! Grandine! Congratulations!" the man said with his arms outstretched.  
"Metalicana! So great to see you little brother! Hey there Gajeel, it's nice to see you. I see you brought Pantherlily with you." The man, Metalicana, and his son Gajeel walked over to see the new baby.

"You jealous Gajeel?" Natsu asked, grinning like an idiot at his cousin. Gajeel smirked before laughing.  
"Gihi. Why would I be jealous of a baby? She's so tiny. Besides, I don't like blue hair. It's an unnatural color for hair, almost as crazy and unnatural as your pink head!" (A.N. See what I did there?! GaLe! XD)  
"It's salmon you red eyed freak!"  
"Bring it on pipsqueak!" and so started yet another fight between the cousins. Little did they know that at this very moment, their fate was being twisted together with another family not to far away. A fate that would change their lives forever.

* * *

Lucy Heatfilia, a small girl with blonde hair, waited outside with her lady in waiting/best friend Levy McGarden. Yes, that's right, I said lady in waiting. Lucy Heatfilia was in fact Princess Lucy of Magnolia. Her mother, Queen Layla, and her father, King Jude, were currently inside their friend Macao's castle, awaiting the birth of his son. Macao was the king of a neighboring kingdom, but came to Magnolia for a few days each week.

A wail was heard and Layla came outside to the excited girls.  
"You can come in now" she said softly with a warm smile. The girls beamed up at the Queen before dashing in to see the new baby.  
"Hiya girls!" said an equally excited Macao, "Come on over". The girls quickly did as they were told and looked at the sleeping boy.  
"Levy, Lucy, I want you to meet Romeo."  
"Hi Romeo." The girls whispered in sync. And so, on that summer's night, Wendy Dragoneel and Prince Romeo Conbolt were born, sealing the fate of both families and their close friends.

* * *

**13 years later... **

BANG! "Happy birthday Wendy!" The small girl looked around in surprise. Her mom, dad, Natsu, Happy, uncle Metalicana, Gajeel, and Pantherlily were all in the main room of the house with a big cake.  
"Wow! Thank you so much everybody!" Wendy's white cat, Carla, came up to her and sat next to her. The blunette picked her up and went over to the table.  
"This cake looks amazing! How did you-" before she could say another word, the door burst open and a very short, very old man came in.

The man, Makarov, was obviously drunk. Makarov was the owner of the famous bar/guild called Fairy Tail. Most people called him Master, but some who were stupid enough called him-  
"Gramps! What are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted, already amused by the small man.  
"Who're you callin' gramps?!"  
"Gihi. Who else would he call gramps when no one else here is as old as you!" Gajeel replied, a toothy grin on his face.

"You should learn to respect your elders!"  
"Ha! You just admitted it!" Natsu laughed.  
"If you act like that, then you'll never get any of the ladies to like you!" he retorted angrily, trying to change the subject.  
"Why would we care about what the ladies think?" Gajeel asked somewhat annoyed.  
"Love m'boy. You'll never find love!" Gajeel and Natsu broke into laughter, making Makarov's face redder than blood.

"Not only have you disrespected me, but you have also completely blown off love! You will have to learn from your mistake!" The sun disappeared and a dark aura started to form around the short man.

_"Because you_ _wear your precious dragon symbol so bodly, _

_dragons you will become. _

_In this form you will stay, _

_until you find the one. _

_A special person that you'll hold dear, _

_deep inside of your soul,_

_one you will do anything for, _

_because it's your heart that they stole. _

_Until the day has come when they return your feelings, _

_the truth will never be spoken. _

_But on that day you must receive a true love's kiss, _

_then the spell will be broken. _

There was a flash of blinding light and the family was separated. Natsu was at Fairy mountain, Gajeel was at Phantom mountain, and Wendy was at Cait mountain, three of the four mountains surrounding the land of Fiore. Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana were nowhere to be found. At the three mountains, the Dragoneel's looked around in confusion before letting out a cry in pain. Their blood started to boil and their skin stretched. The ground started to fly away from them. Their sense of smell becoming more distinct, their eyesight became more vivid and colorful, and their ears picked up sounds for miles. They had become dragons.

In Gajeel's place stood a massive, jet black dragon with piercing red eyes and silver rings sticking out of his scales. In Natsu's place stood a giant dragon with onyx eyes. His scaled went from deep red at the head to salmon pink at the tip of his tail. In Wendy's place stood a small dragon encased in beautiful blue scales with deep, dark brown eyes. One look at herself and Wendy fell to the ground, sobbing. _Why did all of us have to be punished? Why did Natsu and Gajeel have to be such loud mouth? Why do I have to be SO ALONE?! _she thought as she cried.

"Wendy! Calm down! You need to stop crying or you'll cause a flood in the village at the base of the mountain!" Surprised at the sudden voice, the blue dragon stopped crying and looked up to find who the voice belonged to. "To your right Wendy." The girl did as she was told and found her cat, Carla, standing on her hind paws wearing a dress, paws on her hips, a stern yet caring look in her eyes.  
"Carla?" Wendy asked in disbelief. The she-cat nodded.  
"But, _how?!" _

"Master sent you away before adding the last part of his speech."  
"Speech?"  
"Yeah, he could've done that spell without saying all that rhyming stuff, but he wanted to make it dramatic. Basically, he turned me, Pantherlily, and Happy into exceeds, a race of cats that can talk and use a certain magic so they can fly. Your parents and uncle Metalicana were also turned into dragons. They can't turn back until the three of you do, so they flew off to another land until the curse is broken."

The small dragon nodded in understanding before sighing. She wasn't sure how they would be able to do this. Natsu is completely oblivious to all things that have to do with feelings, Gajeel is a stubborn butt, and Wendy had just turned 13. It would be a miracle if all three of them could find love. She would just have to wait and see.


	2. Birthday ball

Lucy slowly opened her dark brown eyes, meeting the warm rays of early morning light. The blonde sat up and looked over at the blunette who had opened the curtains to let in said light and yawned.  
"Good morning Levy," she said sleepily.  
"Good morning Lucy!" Levy replied. "You'd better hurry up so we can go."  
"Go?" the blonde asked.  
"Prince Romeo's birthday, Lucy!"

The blonde jumped out of bed and rushed to her massive closet.  
"How could I have forgotten!?" she wailed as she sped through her thousands of dresses. Levy raced in after her distressed friend and the pair eventually picked out a dress (just imagine the dress that she wore when she told off her dad). As soon as the dress was on and her hair was set in a bun by Cancer (her hairdresser who had an obsession with crabs), Levy and Lucy raced down the massive staircase and into the awaiting carriage.

Jude looked over his daughter appraisingly and a slight smile formed on his face.  
"You look just like your mother in that dress." Lucy blushed slightly at the comment. Her father had rarely noticed her over the past 8 years, let alone compliment her. Ever since her mom had died, her dad had become distant and cold, although lately he's seemed to warm back up a bit. Lucy smiled at her father, and he smiled back as the castle same into view.

The coach rumbled over the bridge and the massive doors opened, revealing the blue haired king. Jude got out of the carriage, both girls right behind him.  
"Jude! So nice of you to come!" Macao exclaimed, arms wide as he approached the blonde man.  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world old friend" Jude chuckled.  
"Lucy, Levy, you look prettier every time I see you!" Macao said as he embraced the girls.

Lucy and Levy laughed and followed the enthusiastic king inside the palace. Lucy looked around the familiar hall, which was decorated from ceiling to floor for the prince's birthday. The guests were to come in 10 minutes, so Levy and Lucy went to find Romeo. They found him in the garden, practicing his swordplay, a grin on his face.  
"Hi Romeo!" Levy said. The boy looked up and waved.  
"Hi Levy, hi Miss Lucy!" Lucy sat down on a bench while Levy sat on the grass and pulled out a book.

"Are you excited for your birthday ball?" Lucy asked Romeo as he continued his sword practice.  
"Kinda. Dad's gonna try and hook me up with a girl from the dance. It's going to be so weird."  
"NEH?!" Lucy yelled. Levy was so shocked she dropped her book, which effectively pissed her off when she lost her spot. Lucy started going off about how strange Romeo's dad could be while Levy frantically flipped through the pages of her book, earning a sweat drop from Romeo. _Scary_, he thought as the girls continued their slight rampage.

They abruptly stopped when a shadow loomed over them.  
"What exactly are you two making all of this noise for?!" growled a woman's voice. The pair looked up at the scarlet haired woman in armor.  
"Oh, hi Erza! You don't have to look quite so mad, Miss Lucy and Levy were just-"  
"Did you say Lucy?!" Erza asked in utter horror before dropping to the ground. "Please forgive me your majesty! I should have know it was you!"

The blonde and blunette took their turn to sweat drop as the infamous Titania practically smashed her head into the ground over and over again.  
"I-it's ok Erza, really. We were being pretty loud..."  
"Thank You!" Erza shot up, tears welling in her eyes. Levy smiled warmly at the knight before going back to her book, which was back on its original page. She was fascinated by the story so far. It was about a princess and a frog. The frog, whose name was Eadric, was supposedly a prince under a spell, and the only way to break it was for him to be kissed by a princess, whose name was Emma. (The frog princess by E.D. Baker) Emma did as he asked and turned into a frog herself, so they have been going on a journey to find the witch who originally put the spell on him.

Levy was snapped from her daydream when Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her up, dragging her into the now clustered hall. Music filled the room as dresses and cloaks swayed in time with their owners as they danced. The blunette put her book inside her satchel as her blonde princess pulled her onto the dance floor.  
"Dance with me Levy!" Lucy shouted over the music, a brilliant smile spread across her face. The bookworm laughed and took the lead as they floated around the dance floor in time with the beat. the pair of friends laughed and laughed as they took turns being the "male" role in the dance.

Lucy gave a gasp and was suddenly pulled away from Levy, who was quickly intercepted by a tall orange haired man. Levy smiled when she realized the man was her friend, Jet.  
"Hello Jet, It's nice to see you again. How have things been at the guild?" the bookworm asked as they started a new dance.  
"The guild's as lively as ever, although Master went out earlier saying something about 'Dragoneel', but he barely even made it out the door from being so drunk" he laughed.  
"Aren't the Dragoneel's the noble family that lives in Magnolia?" Levy wondered out loud. Jet shrugged and handed her off to their other friend, Droy.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in a living nightmare. The man who had taken her away from Levy was one of the knights. As soon as he had pulled her away from Levy, hearts filled in his eyes and he started to proclaim his "love".  
"I must be in love! That hair! Those eyes! I must make you my bride or else my name isn't Dan Straight! You must tell me your name my beautiful swan!" Lucy was horrified.  
"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, now get off of me you creep!" she hissed as she tried to escape Dan's grasp.  
"You're princess Lucy aren't you! Wow, my Lu-tan is a princess!"

Lucy managed to get out of his grasp and ran for the garden. _What a creep! How dare he talk to me like that! _She thought as she tore through the garden. Lucy went into a fit of rage about how stupid men could be when a deafening roar was heard from Fairy Mountain. A massive shadow covered the garden as a massive red dragon came into view. The dragon roared again and started to flame. Lucy did what any normal human being would do... she screamed and hightailed it outta their. She ran through the garden towards the barn and tripped, stumbling into a water trough. The blonde started spluttering and wiped the water out of her eyes, only to see the dragon coming straight towards her. Lucy screamed once again as the massive beast picked up the water and carried it back to the mountain, taking Lucy along with it.

One of the servants saw this and raced inside screaming. When all he got a few strange glances, he ran over to the musicians, made them stop, and started shouting "DRAGON! A DRAGON TOOK PRINCESS LUCY!" The room was silent at first, but then everything went to hell. Romeo and Levy made their way to the pair of kings, both looking extremely pissed off.  
"Father, what's going on?" Romeo asked.  
"A dragon. A dragon is what's going on! It took my beloved daughter!" Jude hollered. The prince got a determined look and started to drag Levy away with him towards the slightly damaged stables.  
"R-Romeo, where are we going?" the bookworm asked, although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.  
"We're going to save Lucy."

...

The dragon swooped into the cave and threw the water trough at a wall, making Lucy fall out. The blonde stood up, still shaking with fear, but her blood was now boiling with anger. This dragon had just scared her into tripping into a water trough and ruined her dress, then it chucked her at a wall. _Chucked_ her!  
"What do you want with me you idiotic beast!?" she yelled. The dragon jerked his head toward her.  
"Hey, you're a girl right?! Kiss me!" the red creature said in what sounded like a teenage boys voice.  
"WHAT?!" she screeched.

"You heard me! Kiss me!" he said, seeming slightly more irritated. A blue cat flew in front of the dragon's face and said, "You can't just force her you idiot! That's not how it works! Leave it to you to forget the important stuff."  
"Happy?! That you?!"  
"Who else would it be?!"  
"Since when can you fly?!"

Lucy watched in shock as the idiot dragon talked to his blue cat, happy. Soon, after every second those two argued, she got more and more irritated, a red mark appearing on the side of her head.  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" she yelled. The two froze and looked down at the blonde and blinked. Once. Twice...  
"Who're you?" the dragon asked.  
Lucy turned into jelly for about five seconds before getting angry again.  
"You IDIOT! You're the one who brought me here and threw me against the wall right before you demanded that I kiss you!"

The dragon stared at her blankly before shouting, "Oh yeah! Why haven't you kissed me yet anyways?!"  
"Because I'm not going to have my first kiss with someone I just met, let alone a dragon I just met!"  
"What?! Why not?!"  
"I already told you, it doesn't work that way. Think about what master said." Happy explained, letting out a sigh.

The dragon sat down with a thump.  
"Dang, I guess you're right."  
"Can I go home now?" Lucy asked impatiently.  
"What?! No way, I gotta make you fall in love with me first!" Lucy felt her anger slip away as it was replaced by despair. She didn't have any other choice. She either stayed here or died trying to escape.  
"Fine, I guess I'll have to stay. Do you have a name? I'd rather not call you 'Mr. Dragon' for the rest of my life." The dragon was slightly surprised by her giving up so easily, and studied the blonde uneasily with his onyx eyes.  
"It's Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel."


	3. Shrimp

Romeo and Levy took off at a gallop as soon as their horses were saddled. The pair of rescuers raced up the path toward Fairy mountain, their destination planted firmly in their minds. However, being the prince attracted a lot of unwanted attraction, especially when said prince was traveling with a beautiful young maiden such as Levy. In a flash, the pair were surrounded by bandits. Romeo took off in the other direction, assuming that Levy was right behind. Half the bandits started chasing him, while the other half cornered the frightened bookworm.

Levy's horse reared back in fright, knocking her off right into the clutches of the bandits.  
"Let me go!" she yelled, her voice quivering with a mix of fear and annoyance.  
"Not a chance, sweetheart. We're taking ya back to our base." one of the men said before grinning evilly. This just caused the blunette to struggle more, irritating the thieves.  
"Quit movin!"  
"Then let me GO!" This went on for five more minutes until the man who spoke earlier smacked her in the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out, her body limp.

...

Romeo kept his horse, Blaze, going as fast as he could. He slowed Blaze down to a trot as Cait Mountain came into view. _Have we really come that far in such a short amount of time?_ Romeo turned to look back to see if they were still being followed and found that he not only was safe, but he was by himself and it was almost sundown.  
"Wha- LEVY! Oh no, I hope she wasn't captured! I was so focused on getting away that I completely forgot what I was doing and left Levy behind!" the prince sighed, "There's no use going back now. I'll have to find a place to rest and search for her in the morning."

Romeo led Blaze up to the mountain and searched for a good place to rest. As the slopes got a bit steeper and rockier, he dismounted and led his faithful horse on foot. That's when he heard the voices.  
"Carla, why did this have to happen?" a sweet voice asked. Romeo stopped dead in his tracks. She sounded so sad. He tied Blaze to a nearby tree and rounded the corner, coming face to face with a small, blue dragon and a white cat with a dress on.  
"I don't know child, but I'd say you were merely a victim of your brother and cousin's foolishness." the cat replied.

"You can talk?!" Romeo blurted out. The dragon and the cat turned in surprise. The dragon gave a squeak and tried to hide itself as best as possible.  
"Who are you boy, what do you want?!" Carla asked harshly.  
"I-my name's Romeo..." the dragon jerked her head up.  
"You aren't the prince are you?!" she asked, fear shaking her voice.

Before he answered, Romeo took in the sight before him. This dragon seemed to be very young and seemed more scared than him than he was of her. His eyes softened and he smiled warmly at the dragon.  
"Yeah, I keep forgetting I have to say that whenever I introduce myself, but you can just call me Romeo if you want." Her brown eyes widened in shock, slowly fading into a smile. The prince couldn't help but blush slightly at how cute it looked even though she was a scaly beast.  
"Thank you... Romeo."

The boy walked up to her, now curious. "So, are you going to tell me your name?"  
"My name is Wendy. Oh, and this is Carla." she said, gesturing to the cat, who stood with her paws crossed in front of her chest. Being the prince that he was, he bowed to the strange girls.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you."

...

Levy was not happy at all. She just woke up and found herself tied to a tree surrounded by a bunch of drunk bandits around a fire. She would much rather have her best friend back and be reading a book right now. But no, instead she was surrounded by a bunch of idiots tied to a stinkin tree! She had a bad memory of being tied to a tree and didn't want to remember it, but now it was all rushing back to her.

**Flashback**: It was about a year ago. The blunette had gone on her day off to go see Jet and Droy when a tall noble with wild black hair and a bunch of metal studs came up to her.  
"Tch, what're ya lookin at shorty?"  
"Your ego, because it seems to be more overwhelming than all of those stupid studs you have. Now if you'll excuse me, I more important things to be doing than talking to some stuck up noble."  
"What was that you little b*?!" he growled as he grabbed her by the back of her shirt, easily lifting her off the ground.

"Not so tough anymore are ya shrimp?" he sneered as he shoved Levy up against a nearby tree. He pulled a rope out of his bag and tied her against the tree before hitting her hard in the stomach.  
"Gihi, that'll teach ya not to mess with me. Ya better remember the name Gajeel Dragoneel for the rest of your miserable little life shrimp!" he laughed as he walked away, leaving Levy to stand there for hours until Jet and Droy finally found her.

Levy snapped out of her recollection as a bandit stumbled up to her, reeking of alcohol. The blunette held her breath and tried her best death glare on him, but he only laughed.  
"You really are a stubborn girl aren't you?" he joked, his words slurred slightly. Then in one swift movement he punched her in the face.  
"Now tell us where the prince went you piece of crap!"  
"I told you already, I don't know where he went, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Now let me go!"  
"Not a chance."

Levy braced herself for an impact, but instead felt a massive gust of wind and the bandits went flying. She looked up and found a flying cat with green pants and a massive dragon with piercing red eyes. the cat flew down to her and took out a red sword, cutting the rope.  
"Are you ok miss?" he asked in a surprisingly deep voice.  
"Y-yes. Thank you for saving me." she stuttered.

The cat smiled. "That's good to hear. My name is Pantherlily, and this is-"  
"Oh save your breath Lily, she don't need to know who I am." the dragon interrupted before his companion could finish. Levy felt a shudder go through her at the sound of his voice. It sounded so familiar and menacing, but she couldn't help but feel a bit safe around the giant creature.  
"Well, thank you anyways Mr. Dragon. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going now."

"You can't be serious!" the dragon exclaimed. Levy looked up at him, puzzled.  
"Why not?"  
"There is no way I'm lettin ya stay out here all by yourself after I just had to save your sorry butt." Levy puffed out her cheeks, annoyed by the situation, but didn't object.  
"Fine." The dragon seemed to calm down a bit and Lily just shrugged.

The trio didn't have to go very far to get to the dragon's cave. Levy found a secluded corner and pulled out her book as soon as the giant beast lit a fire.  
"Excuse me miss, but do you think you can tell me your name?" Lily asked, pulling her out of the world of books.  
"Hm? Oh, my name's Levy." Out of the corner of her eye, the blunette saw the dragon tense up slightly.  
"That's a very pretty name."  
"Thank you Lily, you're very kind."

The two sat there in that little corner, talking about the different books Levy had read and eventually made it to the story about how Lucy had gotten kidnapped by a red dragon, leading to her own kidnapping by the bandits.  
"Tch, some prince. He should have kept a closer eye on you, considering your so small."  
"Gajeel, you don't have to-" Levy gasped and dropped her book, which luckily had her bookmark in it.  
"Your name is Gajeel, as in Gajeel Redfox, the noble related to the Dragoneel's?! How is that even possible?!"

Gajeel's eyes widened as the small girl jumped up and started pacing.  
"Lily, I thought you said they couldn't know about the curse."  
"They can't. She just knows that you've been turned into a dragon because she knew of your current life. She knows nothing about the curse itself." Levy suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and looked the confused and slightly frightened dragon.  
"Why did you help me?" she asked.

"What are you talking about Levy?" Lily asked. She continued looking at Gajeel.  
_Why? _You did what those bandits would have done a year ago, so why stop them?" The dragon sighed.  
"Didn't want ya getting hurt shrimp." It was true that he had hurt Levy in the past, but he regretted it as soon as he walked home. Gajeel wasn't having a good day at the time and he didn't feel like having some random girl insulting him like that and ended up taking out all of his anger out on her.

Levy was a bit irritated by the nickname, but when she saw the sincerity in his eyes, she sighed and smiled up at him.  
"Ok, if you say so." Gajeel lowered his head down to the ground so he was within eye level with the blunette.  
"Are you feeling ok there shrimp?" he asked, concerned by how quickly she forgave him.  
"Of course I am, and my name is Levy, not shrimp!" she pouted, puffing out her cheeks. Gajeel laughed and a bright shade of pink dusted Levy's face.  
"Whatever ya say shrimp."


	4. Lucy's brain

_Hiya guys! Thank you to all the people who favorite/followed my story! A special shout out to my good friend sweetcooper for being the first to review. Love ya girl! _

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see her large room with light pouring through the windows. Instead, she ended up looking at something blue and fuzzy. Being the girl that she was, Lucy poked it. when it moved and made a noise, she poked it harder and it shot up into the sir yelling "Aye!" The blonde stared at the blue feline that she just woke up and it all came back to her. She had been kidnapped by a psychotic dragon named Natsu and his weirdo talking/flying blue cat (exceed) Happy.

"Sorry about that Happy." Lucy said as the feline flew back down to the ground.  
"That's ok... uh... what's your name?"  
"My name is Lucy." the blonde didn't dare tell him her last name. She'd rather not be a princess at the moment.  
"Ney Lucy?"  
"Yes Happy?" she replied, hoping he would help bust her out of here.  
"Do you have any fish?" the blonde face palmed.

Natsu groaned and opened his onyx eyes, which landed right on Lucy.  
"What?!" she demanded as the dragon-boy stared at her.  
"I'm hungry." he stated.  
"What do you want me to do about it?!"  
"Go fishing!" he said with a toothy grin. "C'mon, let's go." He then picked up the frustrated girl and dragged her towards a nearby river.

"You two can fish all you want. I'm going to take a bath. Don't even _think_ about looking at me until I'm dressed again!" The dragon and the cat quickly nodded their heads in agreement in fear of the evil aura surrounding Lucy. She turned on her heal and went around the corner. When the blonde felt that she was safe, she took off her damaged dress and slipped into the cool water, earning a sigh from the princess. _What am I going to do about my dress? I can't just walk around in something that could fall apart at any moment, and I'm definitely not going to go around naked... _

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice and saw the bushes move. She grabbed a rock from the underwater and chucked it at the bush.  
"I told you no looking!" she screeched as Happy face planted on the ground, a giant lump on his head.  
"Ow... Natsu just wanted me to bring you some clothes." the exceed said as he got up, tears in eyes. Lucy looked at the ground where Happy was standing and saw that he really had brought her clothes.  
"You should have said so before you came sneaking through the bushes like some creepy pervert."

The dejected cat went back to Natsu and Lucy got out of the water to change into the clothes that Happy brought her. White and blue tank top with a blue skirt and ribbon to match it. She tied her hair into a side ponytail and walked over to the dragon and his now happy cat.  
"thank you for the clothes Natsu." she said, making him jump.  
"Oh, you're not scary anymore, that's nice. Did you have a good bath Luigi?"

_So much for him being a nice and considerate person...dragon. Why did I think person?! And did he just call me Luigi?!"  
_"My name is Lucy, and what do you mean by scary?!"  
"N-nothing!" Natsu squeaked, which sounded very unnatural for a dragon. The gears started turning in the her mind. Despite the blonde stereotype, Lucy was actually a very smart person. She put together what she knew and created a list in her mind.

-Natsu Dragoneel is a name she's heard before  
-Happy said something about a curse  
-his voice sounded nothing like a dragon's should  
-Natsu is a total moron when dragons are supposed to be wise  
-Master Makarov from Fairy Tail was involved  
-Natsu needs a girl to kiss him  
-Happy being an exceed when they live in a different country called Edolas

"I've got it!" Lucy shouted, getting strange looks from the equally strange pair in front of her. "You got cursed by Master Makarov didn't you!"  
"H-how do you-?"  
"It all makes since! The Dragoneel's are a noble family in Magnolia and have a dragon as their symbol. You probably made the Master mad about something and he cursed you! You have to get a girl to kiss you to break the spell don't you?" Natsu nodded, amazed.

"So does that mean you'll kiss me?"  
"I don't think it works that way. It would be to easy to just get any girl to kiss you. He most likely made it something really specific. Maybe she has to have a certain hair color, or height or..." Lucy stopped pacing and walked right up to Natsu, looking him straight in the eyes. "He said true love's kiss didn't he." she stated more than asked.  
"Wow Lucy, how did you know all of that?!" Happy asked excitedly.  
"I just put two and two together."

"Now will you kiss me?"  
"Didn't you just hear what I said?! It has to be with someone you love! Love Natsu! Not just some random girl that you grabbed at a birthday ball!"  
"Birthday? Whose birthday was it?" Natsu asked, completely off track of the conversation.  
"Prince Romeo Conbolt, he turned 13 yesterday." Lucy blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Wow, my little sister turned 13 yesterday- wait did you say prince?"  
"Well... uh... maybe?"  
"Only nobility or higher are allowed to attend those kind of events. You're Lucy Heartfilia aren't you. You're princess of Magnolia." Lucy looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Ok."  
"What?" her head snapped back up to look at the massive dragon.  
"I said 'ok'. I don't really care that you're a princess. Besides, we're friends now right?"  
"I... yeah, I guess we are." Lucy smiled warmly up at her new friends, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. _She looks kinda cute when she's smiling... what the heck am I thinking?! _Natsu thought as they started back to the cave.

"So, what are we gonna do about that curse of yours?" asked Lucy.  
"I don't really know." he replied.  
"Well, think about it. Do you have any girls that you know that might be in love with you?"  
"Well, there's a girl named Lisanna that I've known since I was little, and she always said that she wanted to marry me when we got older but..."  
"That's great! We'll just go see her then!"

"Let me finish would ya?! She's been living in Edolas for the past two years, so I can't get her to kiss me even if I wanted to!"  
"I guess we'll have to go to Edolas then. We can rest for today, but as soon as the sun rises tomorrow we're leaving for Edolas and breaking your spell." the blonde stated, her hands on her hips.  
"You said 'we' just now. You're coming with us?"  
"Of course I am. Even though I've only known you for a day, I can already tell you're going to need my help. Between your obvious lack of knowledge for girls and Happy being your only other companion, I have no choice but to come with you. Besides, we're a team now right?"  
"You bet!"

_Don't worry, it's still a NaLu fanfic. I just need to have a twist for later on:3_


	5. crush

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a family event last weekend and couldn't get on the computer. :S Here's the new chapter! _

It's been a week since the trio of friends split up and met their dragon friends. Romeo decided to stay with Wendy and Carla. He liked being a normal boy instead of a prince. Likewise, Wendy liked being a normal girl around the prince instead of being distant. Carla watched as the pair splashed each other in the nearby stream, a sliver of hope forming in her heart. _Maybe this boy could help lift Wendy's curse..._  
*******_Splash* _**  
"Oops, sorry Carla." Romeo apologized to the now drenched feline.  
"Then again, maybe not." the ruffled cat mumbled under her breath.

"Carla, are you ok?" Wendy asked as she waded over to her friend. The exceed sighed, not wanting to concern the little dragon.  
"I'm perfectly fine Wendy, it's just water." she replied. The trio of friends walked back to the cave to dry off. When they got to the entrance, there was a group of knights waiting for them.  
"Look, it's the prince The dragon must have taken him hostage" one of the men shouted. Romeo's smile disappeared and Wendy's eyes grew wide.  
"I am not a hostage, lower your weapons. This is Wendy, she is my friend." the prince said as he started slowly towards the knights.

"Magic! He must of been cursed by the beast to turn against us!"  
"What?! I have not! She is my friend! She will not hurt me or you, just stand down!" Romeo yelled incredulously. A few of the men began to sob.  
"No, not our dear prince!"  
"He's so young! Just turned thirteen last week!"  
"It's the dragon, we must slay it!"

Romeo turned to Wendy, who was shaking with fear. "Wendy, what are you doing?! Fly away!"  
"Will you come with me?" she asked, her wings spreading out, ready to take off.  
"I'll find you, I promise. I'm going to take care of them first." he nodded his head towards the baffled group of soldiers.  
"Be careful!" Wendy shouted as she took off.

Romeo unsheathed his sword and charged. He didn't kill them, but he knocked most of them out until there were only three left. By this time, the young teen was exhausted and beaten. One man came at him and he dodged, but tripped backwards over a rock, landing on his back. Before he could get up, a sword was pointed at his neck.  
"Forgive me your highness." The man raised his sword, but never finished the blow.  
_**"Sky dragon's roar!"**_

Romeo felt a rush of air go over him. He slowly lifted his head and found Wendy standing over him cautiously.  
"Wendy? Was that you just now?"  
"Yes... I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked shakily.  
"No I'm fine. You were amazing!" he replied, standing up and smiling at the dragon.

Wendy just continued to look at him worriedly.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You're hurt, and it's all my fault."  
"No it's not! Those soldiers are just a bunch of idiots. Wendy, you _saved _me. So why don't you smile that cute smile of yours for me."

Wendy's eyes widened as a blush formed on the prince's face. _I can't believe I just said that! _To his surprise, the dragon did as he asked and smiled at him, making his heart do a flip. Tears started running down the little dragon's face, but she was still smiling. Tears of joy. Romeo grinned and hugged her as best as he could. He wasn't quite sure yet, but he might be developing feelings for this girl. He laughed a bit at the thought. His first crush was a dragon.

...

"Well, I'll be on my way now. Thanks again for saving me." Levy waved to Lily and his grumpy companion. The blunette turned and sighed as she started back to Magnolia. Gajeel wouldn't even look at her all day. She had been staying with him until the strange pair thought that it would be safe enough for her to go back home. To be honest, a part of her didn't want to leave. Lily had become a very good friend of hers and she was finally starting to understand the mysterious dragon. She was still a bit curious as to how he became a dragon and would start reading up on it as soon as she got back.

Lily looked up at his stubborn friend. "So, you aren't going to stop her?"  
"Why should I? It's not like I have some sort of pathetic little crush on the shrimp or anything, ya stupid cat." The exceed just sighed. "What?!"  
"You really are hopeless. What makes you think she will be safe walking all the way back to Magnolia on her own?"

This caught the dragons attention. "Whaddya mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean Gajeel. We should at least accompany her back to her home." The dragon growled before answering begrudgingly, "Fine." and stomping off towards the blunette. The exceed just chuckled at his friend and flew after him.  
"Oi, shrimp!" Levy spun around and found her face only inches from Gajeel's, a blush immediately finding its way across her face.

"Gajeel?!" she squeaked.  
"I ain't lettin' ya go all by yourself. There are still a lotta creeps and I don't feel like having to rescue you again." Levy mentally started jumping up and down from delight. She didn't have to leave them yet!  
"Ok, let's go!" she said cheerily and started walking in the direction of Magnolia. Gajeel just blinked at the small figure walking away from him. _That was kinda cute_. The dragon shook his head and followed the blunette and his cat.

"What part of Magnolia do you live in Levy?" Lily asked as they wandered through the woods.  
"I live in the castle." she said simply. Lily smiled at her thoughtfully while behind him, Gajeel's gaze became wary.  
"What do you do in the castle?" Lily continued, completely ignoring his friends warning glare.  
"I'm Lucy's lady in waiting." she quickly put her hand over her mouth.

Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks. She could have told the princess what happened and he would have been screwed, but for some reason, she didn't.  
"What's the matter?" Lily asked.  
"I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Levy answered. "Oh well, I trust you guys." The massive dragon put his head down by the blunette and stared at her.  
"What?" she asked. He just grunted and said, "Nothing."

The pair just stared at each other for a while until Levy stuck her tongue out and continued walking.  
"OI?! What was that for?!" he shouted. The blunette shrugged.  
_"SHRIMP!" _he yelled and started chasing her. Levy took off at a run and started laughing. Lily floated casually into the air and watched the chase unravel before him.  
"That clueless idiot."


	6. realization

_Hiya guys! Super-duper extra applesauce sorry for taking so long on updating! I've been really busy and have had a serious case of writers block :S  
Natsu: Geez, just hurry up with the story already!  
Happy: Aye sir!  
Me: Fifi-CHOP! *both face-plant into the ground*  
Gajeel: tch, what a bunch of morons...  
Me: *glares* What was that, dragon boy?!  
Gajeel: N-nothing! *sweatdrops* I said you should continue your awesome story! 0_0  
Me: That's what I thought:3_

* * *

"Natsu...NATSU!" Lucy yelled.  
"What?! What happened?! Did someone steal the food?!" the dragon jumped up in surprise.  
"No! The fish!" Happy screamed in terror.  
"Lucy-kick!" The dragon and his fellow exceed landed face first into the hard ground, large bumps visible on their heads.

"Glad to see you two are finally awake." the blonde said, an irritation mark visible on her head. "Now get up. If we leave now, we'll make it to the sea by sunset! Then all we have to do is fly the rest of the way to Edolas, get you your kiss, and come right back home and everything will be back to normal." The boys groaned as they lifted their sore heads off the ground.  
"Neh, Lucy, why are you so scary?" Happy asked innocently.  
"Watch it cat!"

"Happy's got a point. You ok Luce?" Natsu asked the twitching blonde.  
"I'm fine, I just want to hurry up and go. We're so close!" she cried in exasperation. "Besides, I haven't seen the ocean since I was 10." the princess admitted in a small voice. Natsu's eyes softened at the teen and he grinned.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
"Aye sir!"

The trio wandered through the forest, who's trees were starting to thin and the flowers were growing in numbers with every step. Lucy gasped and ran out into the clearing. Happy followed suit and flew through the massive flower field that had revealed itself. Natsu, being the extreme child at heart, bounded into the field and dropped to the ground, rubbing his face into as many flowers as he could...like a dog. He abruptly stopped, a light bulb appearing over his head and a toothy/mischievous grin crawled onto his face.

Natsu flattened himself against the ground, the tall flowers successfully hiding his massive body. He slowly made his way to the unsuspecting blonde, who was spinning around in circles, laughing and having fun. When he was about 5 feet from his prey, he waited to pounce. 3...2...1...Now! He leaped at the dizzy girl, who screamed in shock, and grabbed her in a tight but gentle hold right by his chest. The pair rolled few feet and burst into even more laughter. that is, they laughed until they went over the edge of the hill and started spinning uncontrollably down towards the sea that they had been so eager to find.

Their laughter turned into shouts as they raced down the colorful slide of doom. The flowers turned into dirt, then slowly made it's way into sand.  
"NATSU!" the blonde screeched.  
*SPLASH!* The two were enveloped in the cold, clear water. Lucy panicked. What if Natsu can't swim?! how the hell was she supposed to get him out of the water without drowning!? Natsu's hold on the blonde had been released from the shock, so she quickly swam out of his arms and up towards his head. She looked at his face and couldn't help it. She laughed. His face wore a completely blank expression, his head tilted to the side, adding to his dog look.

The blonde quickly regretted this action and watched in despair as her air floated up to the surface in the form of a bubble. Natsu shook his head in slow motion and snapped back to reality, scooping up the princess in his arms and made his way towards the surface. When they reached it, the exceed hovered over them worriedly.  
"Natsu! Lucy!"  
"We're ok Happy." the dragon said this, but his mind was screaming _hurry up Natsu!_ He quickly swam as best as he could to shore and set Lucy down on the sand. Natsu was starting to get worried now, she wasn't breathing.

He gently nuzzled the teen in the stomach. "Oi, Luce!" A trickle of water made its way out of her mouth and her eyes snapped open. The blonde quickly turned over and coughed out all the access water she had taken into her body. the dragon winced at the harsh sounds coming from the small girl.  
"Luce, you ok?" Lucy wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist and smiled shakily up at him.  
"I'm fine, thanks to you." Another cough escaped from her lips, making the dragon wince again.

The blonde stood up and walked over to Natsu and stopped right in front of his face. She reached out and wiped some wet sand off of his nose and giggled.  
"That was so much fun. I can't wait for you to turn human so I can introduce you to Levy. She'll think you're hilarious!" Natsu blushed, a shade of pink that was barely noticeable through his red scales. Lucy turned on her heel, trying not to show the small feeling of dread that had washed over her, her hair turning gold in the colors of the sunset just over the horizon.

Lucy wanted Natsu to be a human, but for him to be kissed by his true love in order to so? Wouldn't that mean he'd get married to Lisanna? But, she should be happy for them, right? Shouldn't she be glad that her friend would find love and be human again? So why did she feel so, empty? Lucy's face turned bright red and she thanked the celestial king that neither of the boys could see it. Shee didn't want Lisanna to kiss him. She wanted to take her place instead!

The blonde dashed off, her new feelings known, and Natsu's blush had not gone unnoticed by his feline friend. The exceed just grinned and pressed his paw to his face.  
"They looooove each other! :3"  
"What?!"  
"I said time to go to Edolas, a ha ha..."  
"Oh, ok lil' buddy. Let's catch up with Lucy."  
"Aye sir!"

* * *

Romeo had decided that Wendy and Carla should move to Fairy Tail Mountain so he could visit them while still carrying out his duties as prince. He didn't want anymore soldiers coming after him and trying to hurt Wendy, so he would just have to go home. So the prince, exceed, and dragon were wondering through the forest towards the kingdom, when a twig snapped. Voices soon followed the sound coming from their left.  
"Wendy, stay back." Romeo said as he unsheathed his sword. As the people got closer, he faintly recognized a female's voice among them. _Could it be? _

"So this book of yours is about frogs under a spell? Interesting."  
"It is Lily! Eadric is so funny whereas Emma has to..." A short, blue haired girl and a black exceed emerged from the bushes, closely followed by a giant black dragon with piercing red eyes, which seemed a bit...bored. The two groups blinked at each other before a chorus of voices rang out at once. 

"Romeo?!"  
"Gajeel?!"  
"Carla?!"  
"Levy?!"  
"Pantherlily?!"  
"Wendy?!" 

Levy ran up to the smaller boy and hugged him. "Romeo! Thank the celestial king you're ok!"  
"I should be saying that to you! What happened to you after those bandits attacked us?"  
"I got captured. But I was saved by Gajeel and Lily... Oh! How rude of me! This is Gajeel and Pantherlily." she gestured towards the giant beast and his smiling cat. Gajeel had stiffened up as he looked between Wendy and Romeo. _This guy is the prince!_

"Gajeel!" the smaller dragon squeaked. He looked at his cousin and he relaxed both his body and his cold stare.  
"Are you ok Wendy?" he asked, honestly concerned about his younger cousin.  
"Romeo has been taking care of me" she answered.  
"You two know each other?" Romeo asked.  
"He's my cousin."

Levy gasped. "that means you're a Dragoneel too! What happened to you two? Did any other of your family spontaneously turn into dragons?"  
"My brother Natsu and our parents. You see, on my..., what happened was..."  
"Don't hurt yourself child! You can't tell them remember?" Carla explained to the little dragon.  
"Tell us what? Wait a minute, aren't the Dragoneel's a noble family that lives in Magnolia?" Romeo asked Levy.

Realization dawned on the bookworm as she nodded her head. "You guys got cursed didn't you!" Everyone stared at the small girl in bewilderment.  
"Oi, shrimp, how do you...?"  
"It all makes since now! The dragon that took Lucy on Romeo's birthday was most likely Natsu! She's probably already figured it out and is trying to help him break the curse!" Gajeel snorted.  
"Good luck to her then. That Salamander is an idiot." He said that, but on the inside, he was freaking out. _She probably knows about the whole "true love's kiss" bit too! Goddammit! What if it's her!?_

The small bookworm's cheeks were indeed dusted with a light shade of pink, but she was already facing the opposite direction so the others couldn't see.  
"I guess this means that we'll have to travel together from now on. Might as well set up a fire." Levy stated as she turned back around, her face no longer flushed. they all settled around the fire once it was complete and shared stories about the past few weeks. Everyone laughed when Gajeel talked about how Lily chased a butterfly up a tree and got stuck when they were younger...everyone but Lily that is.

Wendy slowly started drifting off to sleep, resting her head on the ground and listening to the laughter around her. Romeo watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became even. Without giving it a second thought, he leaned over and kissed the small dragon on the head and whispered so only she could hear, "goodnight sweetheart." A blinding light suddenly burst through the scales of the sleeping girl, jolting her awake. Romeo back up a bit, placing his hands in front of his eyes.

The light began to subdue, and in the dragons place sat a small girl with a green and yellow dress, long blue hair, and dark brown eyes.  
"Wendy!" Carla gasped in awe. Romeo opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. Levy squealed in excitement.  
"That is so cute! I totally ship it!" Lily, Carla, and Gajeel all sweatdropped at the newly revealed fangirl before turning back to the open-mouthed prince staring at the completely frozen girl who had been a dragon only moments before.

"Yeah, she is." he mumbled, making the small girls face become a bright shade of red.  
"Uh, Romeo, are you ok?" Wendy asked, starting to become concerned that the boys brain had been damaged. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and looked at his crush in the eyes. A wide grin suddenly appeared on Romeo's face and he hugged Wendy.  
"This is great! Now I won't have to hide you from the soldiers! They won't want to hurt you anymore and you can come safely into the castle!"  
"Well, that's one curse down, two more to go." Lily mumbled, a smile on his face as he predicted who the next dragon would get kissed. *cough* GAJEEL *cough* "This should be interesting."


	7. 2 out of 3

The cold air bit at Lucy's face as she rode her idiotic dragon friend across the vast sea to Edolas. Happy was curled up, asleep in her lap, his tail twitching every now and then, muttering about fish. The blonde looked over the horizon at the rising sun and sighed.  
"What am I going to do?" she asked, her question lost in the wind. Lucy had been a bit distant since she realized her feelings toward Natsu, and now she couldn't stop worrying about how things would turn out once they found Lisanna. She wanted her friend back to his original state, but would she lose him by doing so? Would she have to go home without him. Would her heart stay with him?

Natsu had noticed Lucy's sudden distance and was pretty upset with it. She wouldn't laugh and smile as much as she used to, and she wasn't talking as much, which was quite scary for the dragon and his little exceed. He heard Lucy gasp and snapped out of his reverie to see floating islands in the sky.  
"Oi, Happy, Lucy! It's Edolas!" Natsu yelled to his friends, waking the blue cat.  
"I noticed! It's so amazing!" Lucy yelled back, a slightly irritated expression visible on her face.

Natsu chuckled, glad that Lucy was starting to act a bit more like herself, but stopped when her face blanked and she put her head down, refusing to make eye contact with the dragon. Natsu was done. He flew over to the nearest island, shook off the blonde and his cat, and spun around to glare at Lucy.  
"What's wrong with you?!" he demanded, making her eyes widen.  
"What?"  
"You're not acting like yourself! Quit being so... not you!"

Lucy silently cursed herself and put on her "mask".  
"Nothing is wrong with me!" Lucy retorted.  
"Yes, there is!"  
"No, there is not! Now if you would stop being such an idiot, I believe that we are supposed to find Lisanna and get her to kiss you so that you can get back to normal!"  
"We aren't going anywhere until you start acting like yourself again!" Natsu said stubbornly, sitting down to prove his point.

Now Lucy was mad. Why couldn't he drop it? It was already hard enough trying not to break down on the way here, but now this?  
"Fine, then I'll go look for Lisanna by myself!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!" and with that, Lucy stormed off.

Happy looked up at his giant friend in confusion, watching as his anger quickly turned into sadness.  
"Neh, Natsu?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did you yell at Lucy? Your obviously upset that she left." The dragon just shook his head.  
"I don't know."

...

Lucy had to face it, there was absolutely no avoiding it. She was completely, totally, and unconditionally...lost.  
"Stupid Natsu, this is all his fault! If he hadn't yelled at me like that, I wouldn't have left and gotten in this mess!"  
"Excuse me, but did you say Natsu?" Lucy whirled around at the sudden voice and came face to face with a girl with short, white hair and bright blue eyes. Could it be?  
"Y-yes. You wouldn't happen to be Lisanna, would you?" She nodded.

Lucy felt something crack inside of her, but she forced a smile and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lucy. Natsu's gotten himself in a bit of a predicament and sent me to find you. He's on the other side of the island."  
"Really?! I haven't seen him for almost two years now! This is great!" Lucy lead the excited albino to the spot where she left her stupid dragon friend. With every step she took, something cracked, deep inside of her, but she kept walking.

"A dragon! Run for it!" Lucy felt a hand grab her arm and start to drag her in the other direction, but she just sighed.  
"Like I said, Natsu got himself in a predicament." Her arm dropped as she heard the girl gasp before running up to the unsuspecting dragon and cat.  
"NATSUUU~!"  
"Lisanna?" Natsu was surprised. Lucy actually found her, so why did he feel...sad?  
"I'll leave you guys alone. I'm going to go wash up it that stream we saw earlier." Lucy said, a sad look in her eyes.

Natsu watched as the dejected-looking blonde left, an ache forming in his heart. He didn't want her to leave. He didn't like seeing her so sad. The dragon wanted to be human again, but he didn't feel that Lisanna should be the one to break the curse. Lucy had been there since the beginning of this stupid curse, and now she was just going to leave him, now that he was so close to becoming human again? Why couldn't she just be the one to free him? Natsu's eyes widened at his last thought. _Oh crap. I don't want Lisanna to be my "true love",_ I_ want it to be Lucy! _

...

ACHOO! Gajeel winced at the harsh sneeze that practically made the small blunette jump.  
"Oi, shrimp, you ok?"  
"I'm fine, it's just a-a-ACHOO! a cold."  
"Maybe we should take a break so you can rest Levy-San."  
"That's ok Wendy, besides, we're almost to Magnolia."

Gajeel was starting to get worried. He could visibly see the bookworm shaking and it was starting to get dark. He placed his giant tail in front of the group, surprising everyone.  
"Listen to the kid, shrimp. It's almost dark, we can continue tomorrow."  
"But-"  
"Levy, we are stopping whether you like it or not! Now quit being so stubborn and rest!" Lily smirked at his friends stupidity.

"WHAT?!" the dragon asked, irritated by all of the amazed stares he was getting and that idiotic grin from his cat.  
"You said my name." Levy whispered, a smile forming on her pink face. It quickly disappeared as her small form fell forward, her mind fading out of consciousness.. Carla and Lily caught her before she hit the ground, but that didn't help calm down the giant dragon.  
"Shrimp! Is she ok?" he asked Lily, placing his head right beside the small teen.

Carla placed her paw on Levy's forehead. "She has a fever. Wendy, bring me a wet washcloth and..."  
"Carla, can't I just use my magic?"  
"Absolutely not! You've only been human for a few days and haven't practiced your new abilities!"  
"But Carla, it might make her better!"

"Kid, you can heal her?" Gajeel asked. Wendy nodded and walked over to Levy, ignoring the exceeds scolding. She placed her hands over the bookworm and a blue light appeared. When Wendy pulled away, Levy looked in less pain, and her fever had gone down.  
"She should be completely fine by morning. I just hope that I helped enough." Wendy explained to the boys, still ignoring Carla.  
"Are you kidding?! That was amazing Wendy!" Romeo exclaimed before hugging the bluenette.

"Thanks kid...I mean, uh, Wendy."  
"You're welcome Gajeel." she smiled up at her older cousin. He sighed and looked back to Levy. He lifted his head and touched his nose to hers, an Eskimo kiss.  
"You better be ok Levy." A blinding light met the group, and Lily's smirk grew, his expression practically screaming "called it!". In the dragons place stood a large man wearing black, metal studs lining his face and body with piercing red eyes...right over Levy's small form. "What the-"

The bookworm slowly opened her eyes, finding a blushing Gajeel right on top of her.  
"G-Gajeel?!" she squeaked. "You're human again! How...?"  
"He kissed you!" Lily laughed.  
"Shut it cat, I did not! I nuzzled her... Just shut up!"  
"An Eskimo kiss" Levy said, a blush appearing on her face.

"Well, are you going to kiss her properly or not!" Lily asked, still trying to hold back his laughter.  
"What, in front of you? No way!"  
"Are you saying you would if I wasn't looking then?"  
"What?! I didn't- I thought I told you to shut it cat!" he shouted, making Levy's face go completely red. "Gah, you know what?! Screw you!" and with that, he kissed her.  
"Took him long enough."

* * *

_There ya go guys, Chapter 7! I would have gone into further detail with that kiss, but I still haven't had my first one yet, so I can't exactly write about something when I have no experience in it, so, yeah0~0...hope you liked it anyways!X3 I'm hoping on posting another chapter tomorrow, and quite possibly the last:3  
_


	8. mine

_Gah, it's been so long! My bad! I'll try to make this the final chapter, so hopefully it will be long enough and have a good enough ending for you guys. Oh yeah, and Happy holidays!  
Natsu: Just hurry up already! _  
_Happy: Aye! _  
_Me: I get it, I get it, just shut up would ya?! I'm getting there. For those of you who have read my One Piece story, I'm thinking on making a sequel since I've gotten further in the anime. 409_ _down, about 200-something left to go X3.  
Natsu: Can you continue now?  
Me: *pulls book out of thin air* Do you honest to god want me to use this on you again?!  
Natsu:*Grabs Happy and makes a run for it* Sorry! _

Lucy put the final touches of her hair and tied two ribbons in her hair and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about Natsu and Lisanna. '_I wonder if he's back to normal yet?'_ she thought as she started heading back. Seemingly out of no where, a giant fist zoomed towards the blonde's face. With a squeak, Lucy dodged the massive hand and stared in confusion at the person who it belonged to. Scratch that, person(s). There were about four of them, all bearing the same mark on their bodies: Phantom lord.

"Look at what we have here. The esteemed Princess Lucy Heartfillia of Magnolia stands right before our very eyes. You have a pretty price on your head right now Princess." a tall and sickly looking man said with bitter sarcasm. Lucy briefly remembered thing gang terrorizing town within the kingdom, and with the help of the Fairy Tail guild, her father exiled this man and 3/5 of his subordinates. The other two entered Fairy Tail. Lucy gasped inwardly as she recalled their names; Juvia Loxar and Gajeel Dragoneel. '_Dragoneel, Just like Natsu..._'  
"Hey, are you paying attention brat?" the tall man, Jose, said irritably snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face, "I said, we are going to take you back to daddy dearest for a high amount of money and revenge." he finished, grinning evilly.

Lucy quickly turned her head from the group in an attempt to run and was just as quickly slammed to the ground. The big man who had swung a punch at her earlier lifted her up off the ground by her leg. The blonde looked up at his face in fear and saw tears running down his face.  
"What the- aaaa!" Lucy screamed as her body was hurtled towards the ground. She felt as the blood began to trickle down her face from her mouth and panicked, screaming the first thing that came to mind, "NATSU!"

...

Natsu just stared at his old friend, his eyes empty of emotion as she talked. Happy flew up by his friends head, worried about the dragon's well being and said, "Neh, Natsu, aren't you going to ask Lisanna for that kiss?"  
"Yeah, sure." he replied numbly. "Lisanna...Lisanna!"  
"Huh? What is it Natsu?"  
"Kiss me."  
"What?!" The dragon just sighed.  
"Kiss me."

"N-Natsu, what is this about? You can't just randomly say that out of nowhere and just-"  
"Will you please just do it?! I can't tell you why, I just need you to kiss me!" Natsu growled, his patience running thin.  
"Natsu, I'm not going to kiss you!"  
"Why not?!"  
"Because I don't like you in that way anymore! Besides, I- I have a boyfriend..." Lisanna trailed off, a light tint of pink covering her nose.

The dragon and the exceed just stared at their friend who used to be obsessed with the idea of marrying Natsu and blinked once, twice...  
"WHAT?!" they shouted in union.  
"Yeah, sorry Natsu. I hope you don't feel to bad."  
"No, that's great. This is great! I have to tell Luc-" Natsu was cut off by an ear-splitting scream.  
"NATSU!"  
"-y" The dragon finished as the blonde's scream filled his head.

"Go get her Natsu." Lisanna said, smiling up at her friend.  
"Aye sir!" Happy agreed, taking off in the direction of the blonde.  
"Thanks Lis." he said, giving the teen his famous grin and took off after the exceed. "Hang on Lucy, I'm coming, and I am never going to let you go ever again."

...

Lucy, to her utter horror, watched as one of the smaller men with spiky black and white hair, Totomaru, held out his hand towards her face, a fire blazing to life out of thin air.  
"I wonder what would happen if I were to burn that pretty little face of yours?" He placed the fire on her cheek, pain spreading through the right half of her face.  
"NATSU!" she yelled, blood still dripping from the side of her mouth. Bruises were becoming visible on her skin from being slammed into the ground so many times.  
"You calling for your little boyfriend, or is he just another one of those pathetic knights?" he grinned, bringing the fire away from Lucy's face. He moved back, letting the strange man with the mustache, Sol, hit her.

A deafening roar filled the clearing as a massive dragon came charging straight towards them, his eyes burning with anger. "LUCY!"  
"N-Natsu?" Natsu crashed into Sol and Totomaru before swinging his tail towards the man holding Lucy. Then he faced Jose, a fierce hatred rising up within him.  
"What did you do to Lucy?! What did you DO?!" he yelled, making the strange man back up a few steps.  
"We were simply saying hello and the princess fell, and hurt herself. We were just about to take her back to her father, he's been awfully worried about his precious daughter and all..."  
"As if I'd fall for that crap!" Nastu growled.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted, tears brimming in his eyes as he flew over to his blonde friend. The exceed flew right into Lucy's outstretched arms. "Lucy, you're hurt." Happy cried.  
"I'm fine Happy, calm down."  
"How in the name of Mavis do you call that being fine?!" Natsu yelled, snapping his head towards the princess. Lucy just shrugged and smiled, a tear making its way down her face. The giant dragon just stared in shock, which quickly flared right back into anger again.

A shadow came out of Jose's hand and sped towards the giant dragon, cutting his arm. "Go ahead, just try and take my revenge from me you giant lizard!" he screeched. Natsu snapped.  
"Fire dragon's... ROAR!" and with that, Jose was burnt to a crisp, sending the rest of the group running for the hills. "That's what they get for hurting what's mine."  
"Lucy!" Happy said, surprise and fright filling the air. The dragon rushed over to his friends, finding a crying Happy trying to get a passed out and badly beaten up Lucy to wake up.  
"Happy, can you get Lucy on my back. We're going back to Magnolia."

...

Natsu used full speed flying through the air, so they made it to Magnolia just as night claimed the day. Not really caring (mostly just not thinking in general) about what would happen, he flew right into the courtyard of the castle. As you can probably guess, this freaked out a lot of people, including a certain group of people and exceeds that had just arrived.  
"NATSU?!" Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Lily shouted in surprise. The massive dragon looked down at them, his stern expression turning into one of confusion.  
"What the- what're you guys doing here? Why aren't you dragons anymore? Don't tell me you guys found your "true loves" already?!" The exceeds chuckled as four different blushes appeared on their friends.

"Oi, salamander, what do you think you're doing anyways?!" Gajeel yelled, snapping out of his embarrassment. Happy flew down to the group with the bloodied Lucy in his arms, answering his question.  
"Phantom Lord attacked her while we were trying to get Lisanna to break Natsu's curse." Happy explained as Wendy got to work on Lucy's wounds.  
"What happened with Lisanna?" Lily asked.  
"She already has someone, not that I'm complaining or anything." Natsu said, relief coloring his voice as he watched the bruises fade away as if they were never there in the first place.

Levy studied the idiotic dragon in front of her, a thoughtful look in her eyes. A light bulb flashed over her head as she placed her fist in her hand as if saying "that's it!".  
"You like Lucy, don't you?"  
"Of course I like Luce, she's become a really good friend of mine." Natsu replied. The group of friends just sweat dropped thinking, _'He doesn't get it at all.'_  
"Not that kind of 'like' you moron!" Gajeel explained, a red mark appearing on his head.  
"I meant love Natsu."

The dragon was speechless, his face a shade of red so deep that it was actually visible against his scales. "Well, I-uuh..." Natsu stopped talking when he saw Lucy move, her eyes fluttering open. She suddenly shot up and shouted "Natsu!"  
"What's up Luce?"  
"Wha-? Natsu? Where's Lisanna?! Why are you still a human? Are we back at my castle? Isn't that unsafe for you? Where are the Phantom Lord guys? Where's Happy? Why-"  
"Lu-Chan, calm down!" Levy said in a teasing tone.  
"Levy?!"

Natsu just sighed and turned to leave, Happy close behind.  
"Natsu, where are you going?"  
"Lucy said she would help me break the curse, but the only way to do that would be if she kissed me."  
"Natsu?" Lucy said, surprise and something the dragon couldn't name coloring her voice._ 'Crap, did she just hear that?!'_  
"Wait, Natsu, where are you going?! Hold on!" the blonde said, running to catch up with her dragon friend.

She ran right in front of him, their faces only inches from each other. "What you just said, were you serious about that, about me kissing you?" Natsu tried to avoid eye contact with the girl in front of him, but eventually found himself staring straight into her beautiful brown orbs.  
"I, well- yes."  
"But Lisanna-?"  
"She already has someone. Besides, I didn't really want her to break the curse anyways."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why didn't you say anything?! It could have saved us a lot of trouble!"  
"I didn't realize until after you left and those Phantom Lord idiots showed up."  
"Natsu, you really are hopeless sometimes, you know that?" the blonde said, placing her hands on her hips as a grin formed on her face. Before the dragon could answer, arrows started flying past their heads.  
"Lucy! Let her go you beast!" King Jude bellowed.

Natsu panicked. "Luce, I gotta go, you'll get hurt again!" he said as he turned to leave.  
"Wait, Natsu!" the dragon turned back to face the blonde, only to feel her small hands on either side of his face and felt as her lips connected awkwardly with his. There was once again a blinding light and Lucy found herself staring into onyx eyes. There was a dead silence as everybody took in the boy that was standing right where the massive red dragon had been only moments ago. The blonde stared in awe at the teen before her. He had spiky, salmon-colored hair, a toothy grin, black shorts with a yellow border, and a matching vest that showed his muscles.  
"Lucy." he said, tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes, "you did it, you broke the curse."

"What in the name of the celestial king is going on here!" shouted Lucy's father.  
"That, is an interesting subject, your majesty." Everybody turned their heads towards the voice that had spoken, finding none other than Master Makarov. "How about we talk about this inside." the guild master said, leading a confused Jude into the throne room. Right before they walked into the room, Makarov turned and winked at Natsu and Lucy. Natsu grinned as he turned back to a blushing Lucy and sighed. 'Too cute to resist.' He wrapped his arms around her waist, his grin widening.  
"How about we try that kiss again." he said and leaned down, placing his mouth on hers.

Lucy melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her dragon boy. When they broke a part, Natsu hugged Lucy close to him and buried his face in her blonde hair. He inhaled her sweet sent of vanilla and strawberries and whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "I love you Luce." Lucy sighed,many emotions flowing through her.  
"I love you to Natsu.


End file.
